


A song of softness

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [110]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This is so soft, Tired Nico, Tired Will, for 300 words, phantom is back on the 300 word cuddling fic again, solangelo, they literally just snuggle, will is comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will runs his fingers through Nico’s hair while they very much are snuggling in the Hades cabin.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	A song of softness

**Author's Note:**

> Man I wish I could do this with my boyfriend ;-; babe you read like all of my fanfics so uh ;-; yeah. Please enjoy.

It was the soft hand gently carding through Nico’s hair that was starting to tire him. The way Will carefully untangled the knots and gently softly scratched his scalp. Nico was close to falling asleep right then and there. 

The soft music that Will had put on about an hour ago had already faded into the background. Nico relished in the contact he had. His head laying on Will’s chest, an arm wrapped around his lower back, another hand in his hair.

Will pushed hair behind Nico’s ear, twirling the strands around his fingers. Nico sighed with content and closed his eyes. 

“You keep doing that I’m gonna fall asleep,” Nico muttered. 

Will chuckled softly and Nico could feel it resonate in his chest, “you need sleep.”

“This was all a trap then? How could you?” 

Nico could have easily moved away as Will’s grip was loose, yet he didn’t want to. Will traced patterns on the back of Nico’s neck.

“Yeah, it was a trap,” Will agreed, leaning his head back a bit. Nico sighed, not even gonna make an effort to make a retort. 

Will is always warm, and under a blanket it was just about the perfect temperature. Nico thought brief annoyed thoughts at Will, it’s his fault for being so comfortable to lay on. 

Nico could hear Will’s heart beat, a sign that he was very much here and alive. Warm and soft. Unlike everyone else that had left him.

One of the songs ended and faded out, the next one started to play. Nico stopped trying to fight to stay awake. Will’s hands were soft, and his grip around him was comfortable and not tight at all. His hand had stopped moving through Nico’s curls a while ago and Nico was pretty sure he had fallen asleep as well.

A nap would be fine for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had someone like genuinely fall asleep on me I think twice and lemme tell you it’s pretty lovely. I’m just extremely comfortable and warm ig. Thanks for reading!


End file.
